Bob Evans
| birth_place = Swansea, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jeff Costa Gino Caruso | debut = September 4, 1992 | retired = }} Robert "Bob" Evans (September 3, 1972) is an American professional wrestler and trainer, currently signed to Ring of Honor (ROH). He also wrestles for various independent circuits. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (1991–present) In 1991, Evans debuted for Power League Wrestling. In November 1991, Evans and Maniacal Mark, collectively known as Brutal Brigade, became the first ever PLW World Tag Team Champions. On December 12, they lost the Tag Team Championships to Darkside (Brian Flynn and Shawn Williams). On May 16, 1993, Evans defeated Scott Z to win the PLW World Championship. In June, Evans vacated the title. Evans has competed for numerous independent promotions during his career, including Century Wrestling Alliance (CWA), East Coast Wrestling Alliance (ECWA), Northeast Championship Wrestling (NCW), New York Wrestling Connection (NYWC), Top Rope Promotions (TRP), World League Wrestling (WLW), Northeast Wrestling (NEW), Liberty States Wrestling (LSW), Chaotic Wrestling (CW), Premier Wrestling Federation Northeast (PWF) and Anarchy Championship Wrestling (ACW). In 2000, Evans debuted for New England Championship Wrestling. On April 27, 2001, Evans defeated Slyk Wagner Brown to win the NECW Heavyweight Championship. On October 26, he lost the Heavyweight Championship to Maverick Wild. On December 1, Evans defeated Maverick Wild and won back the title only to lose it to Alex Arion on March 22, 2002. World Wrestling Federation (1993, 2000, 2002) In August 1993, Evans debuted in the World Wrestling Federation on an episode of WWF Wrestling Challenge losing to Adam Bomb. In 2000, on the August 14th episode of Jakked, Evans returned to the World Wrestling Federation as a jobber in a losing effort to Gangrel. On the October 30th episode of Jakked, Evans teamed with J.R. Ryder in a losing effort to Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn. In early 2002, Evans wrestled in a tryout dark match against Aaron Stevens. Ring of Honor (2010–2018) On the December 6 episode of Ring of Honor Wrestling, Evans and his Cilent Mike Bennett appeared in the crowd to watch a match between the ROH World Television Champion Eddie Edwards and Christopher Daniels. On June 21 tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, Evans teamed up with Mike Bennett losing to Adam Cole and Eddie Edwards after Kanellis slapped Cole, they proceed to attack Edwards and Cole until “The Queen of Wrestling” Sara Del Rey hit the ring to stop it and attempted to put an ankle lock on Kanellis. On July 28 tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, it was later announced Bennett would be teaming with Kanellis to face Sara Del Rey and Eddie Edwards in a mixed tag team match at Boiling Point pay-per-view. At the June 23, 2013, tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, Bennett turned on Evans. Iron Week In late 2012, at 40 years old, Bob decided that he would wrestle seven consecutive sixty-minute Iron Man matches, doing so over a seven-day span, referring to this week of events as Iron Week. Viewing it as a way to prove himself, prove he's not just a manager but a viable in ring performer, capable of working a full-time wrestling schedule with ROH (where he worked as a manager). Bob hand chose his opponents, and began November 25, 2012. Bob would go on to wrestle over the course of Iron Week; Grizzly Redwood, Todd Sople, Julian Starr, Adam Cole, Biff Busick, Antonio Thomas, and Vinny Marseglia. Winning twice, losing twice, with three draws. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **The Ugly Stick *'Wrestlers managed' **Mike Bennett **Maria Kanellis *'Nicknames' **'"Brutal" Bob Evans' *'Wrestlers trained' **Matt Taven Championships and accomplishments *'Century Wrestling Alliance' **NWA New England Television Championship (2 times) *'New England Championship Wrestling' **NECW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Power League Wrestling' **PLW World Championship (1 time) **PLW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Maniacal Mark *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'400' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Twitter *Facebook Category:American wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:1992 debuts Category:1972 births Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling current roster Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation Northeast alumni Category:NWA Virginia alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers